Plants Vs. Zombies: City Defense
This next installment is like Plants Vs. Zombies Adventures, but with a twist. Information Most of the 'tiles' are represented by the icon on it. A zombie head means only regular zombies, a buckethead zombie head means regular, cone, and bucketheads. The brain icon means it's a special tile, and you will gain something new. For example, an item is 'Enchanted Pea Ammo'. (20% chance for Peashooter's peas to pierce). Plants SunflowerPvZA.png|Sunflower - Produces sun. PeashooterPvZA.png|Peashooter - Shoots peas. AspearagusPvZA.png|Aspearagus - Shoots spears that pierce zombies. BambooShootPvZA.png|Bamboo Mortar - Click on it, then set a destonation. Launches an explosive shell. WallNutPvZA.png|Wall-Nut - Blocks zombies for a while. Must be planted on path. BeetPvZA.png|Beet - Bangs it's head at zombies. Must be planted on path. PopcornPvZA.png|Popcorn - Explodes on contact. Takes time to arm. Must be planted on path. MagnetShroomPvZA.png|Magnet Plant/Shroom - Attracts metal from zombies. JalapenoPvZA.png|Jalapeno - Explodes to obliterate a path of zombies. Must be planted on path. ShamrockPvZA.png|Shamrock - Shoots a magical rainbow at zombies. Hides when zombies are near. SnowPeaPvZA.png|Snow Pea - Same as Peashooter, but with a slowing effect. FlamingPeaPvZA.png|Flaming Pea - Same as Peashooter, but more DMG. ChillyPepperPvZA.png|Chilly Pepper - Freezes a path of zombies. Must be planted on path. TwinSunflowerPvZA.png|Twin Sunflower - Produces 2 suns. Beeshooter2.png|Beeshooter - Shoots bees, which lock on to the strongest zombie and hurt it for a few seconds, then comes back to the Beeshooter. AcespearagusPvZA.png|Acespearagus - Same thing as Aspearagus, but it's spears explode in a 2x2 area. Good for zombie clusters. Also deals 2x DMG to metal things. Zombies ZombiePvZA.png|Zombie - Loves paths, and follows it. ConeheadPvZA.png|Conehead - Double the health! BucketheadPvZA.png|Buckethead - TRIPLE the health! DancingZombiePvZA.png|Mexican Dancer - 'Cha-cha-chas' onto the path. BackupDancerPvZA.png|Backup Dancer - 'Cha-cha-chas' with the Mexican Dancer endlessly. ZoombiePvZA.png|Zoombie - Very weak, super fast speed. WeightlifterPvZA.png|Weightlifter - Very tough, super slow speed. ImposterZombiePvZA.png|Imposter Zombie - He is not what he seems. ImpPvZA.png|Imp - It's professions are being lobbed by a huge beast, and jumping out of a trench coat. GargPvZA.png|Garg - Not even the Weightlifter can beat his strength. DJZomBPvZA.png|DJ-Zom-B - So much swag. BarrelZombiePvZA.png|Barrel Zombie - He has a phobia of being exposed. IceBlockZombiePvZA.png|Ice Block Zombie - Frozen since 2014. He's in the future! FootballZombiePvZA.png|Footballer - Rams into plants. Takes more than one ram to remove a Wall-Nut. SegwayZombiePvZA.png|Segway Not-Guy - Jumps over Wall-Nuts. GasCanZombiePvZA.png|Gas Can Zombie - Explodes when killed. Stuns all plants except Flaming Pea. Tiles Normal Tiles GrassTilePvZA.png|Grass Tile - Lucky: Peashooter Unlucky: Aspearagus DesertTilePvZA.png|Desert Tile - Lucky: Aspearagus, Bamboo Mortar Unlucky: Popcorn SnowTilePvZA.png|Snow Tile - Lucky: Snow Pea, Chilly Pepper Unlucky: Flaming Pea, Jalapeno VolcanoTilePvZA.png|Volcano Tile - Lucky: Flaming Pea, Jalapeno Unlucky: Snow Pea, Chilly Pepper EruptionTilePvZA.png|Eruption Tile - Lucky: Cherry Bomb, Bamboo Mortar Unlucky: None RiverTilePvZA.png|River Tile - Lucky: Wall-Nut, Beet, Repeater Unlucky: Sunflower, Twin Sunflower WaterTilePvZA.png|Water Tile - Lucky: Beet Unlucky: Shamrock Special Tiles SpecialTile1PvZA.png|Special Tile: Meteor - In this special tile, random plants will be removed from the heat. Make sure you have some Flaming Peas! SpecialTile2PvZA.png|Special Tile: Lily Giant - Oh no! A lily pad is lost at sea! You must defend it or it's game over. SpecialTile3PvZA.png|Special Tile: Zombie of Mighty Gargantuaness - Can you defend against Weightlifters, Gargs, and Imposter Zombies? All of your instant kills are unlucky, so good luck! SpecialTile4PvZA.png|Special Tile: Column of Light - Your sun-producing plants are all favored, but your attacking and instant killing plants have their sun cost doubled! SpecialTile5PvZA.png|Special Tile: Mexican Disco - One of Zomboss' best Special Tiles. Are you able to bop the heads off of Mexican Dancers and Backup Dancers? Gooooood luck!!! Luckiness and Unluckiness LUCKY Cost of plants are cheaper UNLUCKY Cost of plants are more expensive Category:Games